Cleaning apparatuses such as dental floss are used to remove food and dental plaque from teeth of a person. The dental floss is ordinarily made of soft materials, such as a thin nylon filament or a plastic ribbon. During dental procedures, such as flossing, the dental floss is smoothly inserted between the teeth for scrapping along the teeth sides close to gums. The floss is smoothly wrapped around a tooth and then moved away from the gum line for removing the food and plaque from the teeth. The dental floss can also be used to clean a front or a back side of the tooth.
Presently existing dental flosses used for removing food and the dental plaque from the teeth have numerous limitations. For example, existing dental flosses are difficult to operate when used on persons wearing orthodontic braces over the teeth. Further, these dental flosses are unable to provide and alter a tension in the flosses in order to suit the teeth structure of the different individuals. Further, the existing dental flosses generally require use of fingers to hold the floss in the mouth while flossing.
Therefore, based on the foregoing, there is need for a cleaning apparatus capable of being used in dental procedures, such as flossing, which facilitates a proper removal of food and dental plaque from teeth, generally and also in cases of persons wearing orthodontic braces over teeth. Further, the cleaning apparatus should also be capable of providing and altering proper tension of the floss. Further, the cleaning apparatus should also be capable of avoiding the full insertion of fingers inside the mouth during flossing procedure.